Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time
This song was the sixth single released from ''Death Of A Bachelor, ''leaked on December 23rd, 2015 through Tumblr and later posted on YouTube. The song includes a familiar guitar riff from the 1979 The B-52's song "Rock Lobster" at the beginning of the song and after the first chorus. The song has a running time of 3:33 and is the 2nd song in the album. Music Video The official music video for Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time was uploaded to Youtube on May 10th, 2016 by Fueled by Ramen. Their behind the scenes video was uploaded later on the Fueled by Ramen Youtube channel less than two weeks later on May 23, 2016. Lyrics Alright, alright Alright, alright Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear No liquor left on the shelf I should probably introduce myself You shoulda' seen what I wore I had a cane and a party hat I was the king of this hologram Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand Memories tend to just pop up Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves Five-thousand people with designer drugs Don't think I'll ever get enough Champagne, cocaine, gasoline And most things in between I roam the city in a shopping cart A pack of camels was in a smoke alarm This night is heating up Raise hell and turn it up Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah Don't threaten me with a good time It's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Alright, alright It's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though What are these footprints? They don't look very human-like Now I wish that I could find my clothes Bedsheets and a morning rose I wanna wake up Can't even tell if this is a dream How did we end up in my neighbors pool Upside-down with a perfect view? Bought a bar at the speed of sound Fancy feet dancing through this town Lost my mind in a wedding gown Don't think I'll ever get it now (Don't think I'll ever get it now) Champagne, cocaine, gasoline And most things in between I roam the city in a shopping cart A pack of camels was in a smoke alarm This night is heating up Raise hell and turn it up Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah Don't threaten me with a good time I'm a scholar and a gentleman And I usually don't fall when I try to stand I lost a bet to a guy in a Chiffon skirt But I make these high heels work I told you time and time again I'm not as think as you drunk I am And we all fell down When the sun came up I think we've had enough Alright, alright, it's hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling though Alright, alright it's a hell of a feeling though It's a hell of a feeling Champagne, cocaine, gasoline And most things in between I roam the city in a shopping cart A pack of camels was in a smoke alarm This night is heating up Raise hell and turn it up Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe" Oh yeah Don't threaten me with a good time Category:Death of a Bachelor Category:Songs Category:Death of a Bachelor songs